This disclosure relates generally to methods and devices associated with a gonio lens system which includes a viewing lens and one or more features for controlling movement of the eye, such as during ocular surgeries.
Many ophthalmic surgical procedures utilize a gonio lens for visualization of the iridocorneal angle (“the angle”) of the eye. The gonio lens can allow clinicians to visualize tissues comprising the angle of the eye which can be otherwise obstructed by the sclera. Visualization of the angle can be optimal when the clinician has control over the positioning and movement of the eye globe during surgery, which can be an issue due to one of many different types of anesthetics used to reduce pain (e.g., retro/peribulbar anesthesia, topical anesthesia, general anesthesia, etc.).
Movement of the eye globe during surgery (whether voluntary or involuntary) is a constant concern for the accuracy of implantation of a device, placement of surgical instruments, and for patient safety. Placement of ophthalmic implants in the eye, including the angle of the eye, can be critical to implant performance. At least some ophthalmic surgical procedures utilize either visualization or fixation techniques in order to allow for more precise handling and placement of implants. However, some visualization and fixation techniques can be cumbersome and apply an excessive amount of pressure on the eye which can complicate the procedure and damage the eye.
For example, added pressure on the eye can damage incisions in the eye, such as incisions formed during an ocular procedure. In addition, added pressure on the eye can cause deformation of the eye globe which can make the angle of the eye more difficult for a clinician to see. Particularly during ocular surgeries, such as implantation of an ocular implant in the angle of the eye, difficulties in viewing important eye tissue and structures can result in complications and extended procedure time.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved gonio lens system incorporating one or more features which can allow clinicians to visualize and have positioning control of the eye without the application of excessive pressure on the eye.